


The Boys Next Door

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, POV Outsider, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Two boys move into the apartment across from Mrs. Henderson, a 75 yr old lady.Interesting events are witnessed through her eyes.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	The Boys Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Tried something new. This has been in my wips for a while now, enjoy!

Mrs. Henderson is a 73-year-old grandmother to a family who rarely visits, and answers her calls even less. Even though it was her daughter who had asked her to move with them to Japan. She now knows it was so they can get food sent over every other week and to babysit her grandchildren back when they were younger. Now she spends most of her time in her apartment knitting, baking and people watching. She has Snuffles, a beautiful longhaired Siamese cat who loves her dearly. 

She saw the moving truck pull in earlier this morning and had already had a cake in the oven to welcome her new neighbour. 

Even if she was in her late ages she still knows a hottie when she sees one, and this man did not disappoint! His tan skin helped define his muscles, his eyes were captivating and cat like, his hair– well, it was the weirdest state of bed head she had ever seen and made her wonder; did the man own a comb? She tutted when she first saw it but the longer she looked she realised it actually suited him. 

She saw the man wave at the movers, thanking them for their help and she nodded to herself, she'll decorate the cake before bringing it over to her new neighbour, let him have time to settle in a bit. 

She was humming to herself, knitting in her lounge chair with snuffles resting on her lap, waiting for the cake to finish baking, when she heard a loud joyous shout of “Tsukki!” Followed by a yelp – which had Snuffles rouse from her sleep and jump off her lap to peer out the window – and an annoyed, yet fond: “Kuroo! Put me down!” 

Mrs. Henderson looked out her window to see her new neighbour, who she now knows is called Kuroo, lifting up a gorgeous tall blond man – Tsukki, she thinks– spinning him around with a big smile on his face. The blond looked shocked, a bit annoyed but the blush on his face and the tiny up turn of his lips showed that he too was happy. 

Mrs. Henderson smiled at the scene, they looked so happy to see each other. She chuckled when she saw ‘Tsukki’ give Kuroo a playful push after he was set down. Kuroo just laughed and slung one arm around his shoulder and helped him with his luggage. They disappeared to their room, which was right across from hers. 

She knocked on the boys’ door, after her cake was baked and decorated. She made sure to look presentable and had a friendly smile on her face. The door opened after a short while and her whole face heated up. Kuroo answered the door, shirtless, little gleams of sweat rolled down his broad chest and she did her best to keep her composure and not faint. 

“Oh!” She squeaked and looked up at the wall beside the door instead. “I- uh… I, I wanted to- to come over and Umm…” before she could stutter anymore, Tsukki came to the door and- oh, sweet heavens! He looked like an absolute angel up close!

“Who's at the door, Kuroo?” The Angel asked before his eyes found her and he pushed Kuroo back inside with a hissed whisper of “Oh my gosh, Kuroo! Put a shirt on before you give her a heart attack!” Which only made Kuroo grin slyly and coo. “You know I only have eyes for you, moonshine!” 

Tsukki rolled his eyes and scoffed, smiling, before he turned back to Mrs. Henderson. “Hi, I'm Tsukishima Kei. I'm so sorry about him. He has no manners. I think he was dropped on his head as a baby.” Which resulted in an offended: “Hey!” from somewhere in the apartment. 

“That's alright dearie, I just wanted to welcome you with a homemade cake. I'm Mrs. Henderson, I live right across from you two.” She smiled at him and handed the cake over. Tsukishima smiled warmly, happy with the gift and he turned in time to look at Kuroo who returned, fully dressed. 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Henderson! I would invite you in for a drink, but unfortunately it's quite messy.” Tsukishima chuckled, a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh, don't you worry. You two get settled in. I hope to see you two around, don't be strangers now.” Mrs. Henderson walked back to her apartment and as she closed her door, waving at the two, she caught sight of Tsukishima and Kuroo turning to head back into their room, Kuroo's hand resting on the small of Tsukishima's back an adoring smile on the dark haired man's face. 

She smiled to herself and thought they made the perfect couple.

________

Living across the two made for some interesting moments. She'd hear their little banters as they walked in the corridors, which sounded adorable and more like a lover’s quarrel. 

She saw the way they would look out for one another, caring for each other even in the smallest things. Fixing each other's clothes before heading off to work or classes. The cute blush Tsukishima would try to hide from Kuroo, which she found dear. She'd seen the loving looks they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. ( _Ah, young love, brings back memories!_ )

They came over one night and brought food for them to enjoy. They were very polite and Mrs. Henderson adored them more. 

“How'd you two meet?” She asked, trying to contain her excitement. Oh, how she wanted to know how the lovebirds met!

Tsukishima let out a groaned laugh. While Kuroo had a sly grin on his face and perked up. “Well, I met Tsukki here in my 3rd year of high school, at a volleyball practice match. He was a freshman from our rival volleyball team. He immediately caught my eye and when I tried to talk to him he acted all cool and aloof. He was a tough nut and I was going to crack him. Which I did, not too long after at our Tokyo training camp.” 

Tsukishima blushed and grumbled out “He was like gum on my shoe, I couldn't shake him off.” 

“Aww, come on Tsukki, you know you love me.” Kuroo leaned close to Tsukishima moving slowly with his lips pursed out to kiss him only for Tsukishima to stop him with an open palm and playfully pushed his face away.

Mrs. Henderson chuckled at their antics. She watched them throughout dinner seeing the way Kuroo encouraged Tsukishima to eat more and how Tsukishima wiped Kuroo's cheek clean, removing the stray rice grain. 

It was times like this when Mrs. Henderson missed her beloved John.

______  
  
Kuroo and Tsukishima are the talk of her knitting club, a small group that consisted of her, Ms. Yukimura from apartment 31C and Mrs. Kim from 56B. Mrs. Kim powerwalks every morning at 6:00am and always catches Kuroo coming back from his morning runs, (the lucky hag!) shirtless and sweaty. Ms. Yukimura occasionally sees both of the boys, for short periods of time in the elevators, as she is still working at the age of 52. She spills all the details of any cute interactions the boys have, even if it’s a soft gaze at the other when they aren’t looking or if it’s Kuroo trying to tickle Tsukishima subtly and the blond’s half-hearted protests. Today was Kuroo feeding Tsukishima a strawberry sandwich while the blond was busy studying for a test. Which had Kuroo wipe off some cream from Kei’s cheek and lick it off his finger, which had both Ms. Yukimura and Tsukishima blushing furiously.

_______

It was a beautiful day, Mrs. Henderson sat by the window, watching people and cars go by.

She sees when the sky darkens and it rains. Kuroo and Tsukishima having just come back from shopping at the nearby convenience store, debate whether to make a run for it or wait it out as they both forgot their umbrellas. They decide to make a run for it. Kuroo did his best to shield them both under his jacket as Tsukishima carried their grocery bags but when the rain gets worse she sees him curse and lift Tsukishima up bridal style – Tsukishima yelps in surprise and holds the bags tight to his chest – and sprints to the apartment.

They are both drenched when they make it to their floor. She heard their laughter on their way up and she peeks out her door’s peephole to see the pure joy on both of their faces as they reach their door and doesn't miss when Tsukishima wipes the water droplets off and brushes Kuroo's drenched bangs away from his face before cradling Kuroo’s face in his hands. Kuroo on the other hand wraps his arms around Kei’s waist, their eyes locked on each other the whole time.  
They say something to each other, it's too soft for Mrs. Henderson to hear but it makes their smile widen and they both slowly lean in to connect their lips together. A kiss that starts of sweet and tender and slowly deepens when a moan slips from Kei’s mouth and then Kuroo is fumbling with the door behind them trying to get it open before he finally succeeds and they both stumble inside.

Mrs. Henderson’s face is bright red and she may or may not have squeaked when the door closed behind the two. Snuffles’ meow brings her attention away from the door and she walks back over to her rocking chair by the window, face aflame. She opens the window a bit to help cool her down. The rain now settled to a gentle shower.

She can’t wait to tell her knitting group about today’s event!

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Henderson thinks that Kuroo and Tsukishima were already together when really they weren't until that last moment. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> [ My Twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
